Unperfect
by Mayura Tendouji Sonozaki
Summary: Kenapa, Ayah! Kenapa Ayah lebih mencintai Shinku daripada aku! Apa karena aku tidak sempurna? Karena aku karya gagal? Kalau begitu, aku akan melakukan apapun agar Ayah mencintaiku. Suigintou's Centric. Read and Review, please?


_Gelap..._

_Dingin..._

_Ayah, aku membutuhkanmu..._

_Ayah... Kumohon! Lihatlah aku!_

_Kenapa Ayah tak mau memperhatikanku?_

_Berapa kali aku harus menjerit agar Ayah mau mempedulikanku?_

_Berapa kali aku harus menangis agar Ayah mau memperhatikanku?_

_Karena aku tidak sempurna, makanya Ayah mengabaikanku?_

_Karena aku tidak sempurna, makanya Ayah tidak sempat memikirkan aku?_

_Kenapa, Ayah? ! Kenapa? !_

_Aku... ingin menemuimu untuk mendapatkan jawabannya..._

* * *

><p><strong>Unperfect<strong>

A Rozen Maiden Fanfic

**Disclaimer** : Rozen Maiden itu milik Peach-Pit

**Based on** : Rozen Maiden Overture

**Note** : Suigintou's POV, maybe OOC, Canon

Enjoy for read!

* * *

><p>Aku membuka mata plumku perlahan dan kulihat sekelilingku. Ah, kegelapan yang menyebalkan seperti biasanya. Aku tak pernah suka dengan kegelapan, karena hal itu mengingatkan aku pada malam hari yang begitu kubenci.<p>

Ya, aku sangat membenci malam karena setiap malam menjelang, aku selalu dihantui oleh mimpi yang sangat menyedihkan. Di dalam mimpi itu, aku melihat Ayah mendandani adik-adikku dengan sangat cantik.

Aku iri dengan mereka, mereka semua sangat cantik dan sempurna. Sedangkan aku... aku ditelantarkan oleh Ayah. Ayah tak sempat menyempurnakan aku. Aku hanya memiliki setengah tubuh, dan aku tak pernah tahu alasan Ayah yang mengabaikanku begitu saja.

Aku pun... merasa iri sekali pada mereka. Pada adik-adikku yang dibuat lebih sempurna daripada aku. Tapi, di antara mereka semua... hanya satu yang menarik perhatianku. Gadis manis yang diperlakukan sangat istimewa oleh Ayah. Gadis berambut pirang dengan gaun merah.

Kenapa dia bisa mendapatkan kasih sayang lebih dari Ayah? Kenapa dia diperlakukan sangat istimewa oleh Ayah? Kenapa, Ayah?

Aku berusaha untuk mencari jawabannya. Karena itu aku berkelana di dalam _N field_ untuk mencari sosok Ayah. Aku tak peduli seberapa sering aku harus menyeret tubuhku, asalkan aku bisa bertemu dengan Ayah...

* * *

><p>Kulihat sebuah gerbang terbuka, aku pun masuk ke sana tanpa ragu. Tertatih-tatih, aku menyeret tubuhku untuk masuk ke dalam sana. Aku percaya kalau di dalam sana... Ayah sedang menungguku.<p>

Aku yakin Ayah akan segera memelukku. Aku yakin bahwa kali ini... tubuhku akan disempurnakan dan aku pasti akan jadi putri kesayangan Ayah.

"Siapa?" suara seorang gadis menyentakkan lamunanku. Aku berusaha untuk masuk ke tempat suara itu berasal, tapi... rasanya seluruh tubuhku lemas. Aku benar-benar kehabisan tenaga.

"Siapa di sana? Keluarlah!" dia mengulang pertanyaannya.

Karena aku tak bisa menjawabnya, kupaksakan tubuhku untuk bergerak. Sambil menahan rasa sesak di dada, kuseret tubuhku ke dimensi tempat suara itu berasal. Aku berhasil masuk ke sana, tapi aku malah terjatuh di depan si pemilik suara. Tenagaku benar-benar habis, dan seluruh tubuhku benar-benar seperti mati rasa.

"Boneka?" suara lembut itu menerpa telingaku. Kubuka mataku perlahan dan kupaksakan diriku untuk berdiri, walau aku tahu itu sangat sulit bagiku. Aku mendengar suara langkahnya yang bergerak mendekat ke arahku dan dia pun bertanya. "Siapa kau?"

Entah kenapa aku merasakan ada nada waspada dalam tutur katanya, aku pun memicingkan mataku. Mencoba untuk melihat lebih jelas siapa yang tengah mengajakku berbicara saat ini. Ternyata yang sedang mengajakku berbicara adalah boneka berambut pirang dan bergaun merah. Mata birunya yang indah nampak begitu bercahaya di tengah suasana temaram seperti di kamar ini.

Aku beringsut ke arahnya dan memegangi bahunya. "Ayah..." ucapku lirih. "Di mana Ayah?" tanyaku dengan suara kering. Wajar saja, setelah sekian lama menangis... suaraku pun berubah menjadi serak.

Gadis boneka itu membelalakkan mata birunya yang indah. Aku pun terkesiap dengan kecantikannya. Ya, dia sangat cantik. Benar-benar gadis cantik yang nampak begitu anggun dengan rambut pirang, mata biru, dan gaun merahnya.

Jauh berbeda sekali denganku. Kulitku sangat pucat seperti tembok. Rambutku pun berwarna perak kusam. Mataku berwarna plum, dan gaunku sangat lusuh. Aku... sama sekali tidak secantik dia.

"Katakan padaku!" pintaku setengah memaksanya. "Kumohon!"

Tanpa diduga, dia membentakku. "Pergi kau!"

Tubuhku pun didorongnya hingga terhempas. Aku mencoba menegakkan tubuhku dan bersandar di dinding. Bulir-bulir air mata mengalir di pipiku yang pucat. Kenapa boneka ini kasar sekali? Aku hanya ingin bertanya soal Ayah! Apa caraku bertanya salah?

"Kau pergi ke mana, Ayah?" ratapku di sela-sela isak tangisku. "Ayah... kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

"Siapa namamu?" kudengar boneka bergaun merah itu bertanya padaku.

Kutegakkan kepalaku, dan kucoba untuk menatap lurus ke arah iris birunya. "Namaku Suigintou... Boneka pertama _Rozen Maiden_..." jawabku lirih.

"Yang pertama?" serunya kaget. Nampaknya ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan.

Aku pun hanya bisa menelungkupkan kepalaku dan menangis tersedu-sedu di lantai.

* * *

><p>Lelah karena terlalu lama menangis, aku mencoba untuk duduk dan memikirkan akan ke mana lagi setelah ini di sudut ruangan.<p>

Gadis boneka bergaun merah itu—yang memperkenalkan dirinya kepadaku sebagai Shinku—menatapku dan berujar. "Suigintou, bisakah kau berdiri?"

Aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Galau masih menyelimuti hatiku.

"Oi!" kudengar dia berseru lagi.

"Ayah... Ayah tidak ada di sini, kan?" tanyaku lirih.

"Apakah kau bisa berdiri?" Shinku menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan lagi. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan nada cemas.

'_Aku tak perlu dikhawatiri! Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Ayah!_' jeritku pilu dalam hati.

Mata plumku secara tak sengaja melihat bros yang dikenakannya. Ukiran itu... aku tahu pasti kalau itu adalah ukiran Ayah. Ukiran yang menunjukkan bahwa itu adalah potret diri Ayah. Kenapa Shinku bisa memilikinya? !

"Apa kau... benar-benar salah satu dari _Rozen Maiden_?" tanya Shinku dengan penuh selidik. Aku ingat sekarang! Ayah yang memberikan bros itu pada Shinku! Kenapa Ayah memberikannya pada Shinku? Kenapa?

"Suigintou, apa kau menerima _Rosa Mystica_ dari A—" aku segera menubruk Shinku dan mencoba mencabut bros itu dari gaunnya.

Aku tidak terima! Itu pemberian dari Ayah! Harta berharga yang seharusnya menjadi milikku! Aku tidak terima jika Shinku yang memilikinya!

Gadis boneka itu menepis dan melemparku hingga terjatuh. Kulihat Shinku memegangi brosnya dan mengacungkan tongkatnya padaku seraya menghardikku. "Apa kau mencoba untuk menantangku berkelahi, Suigintou?"

Aku mencoba untuk menegakkan tubuhku dengan susah payah. Sakit! Tubuhku benar-benar terasa sakit semua dan lemas. Kutatap nanar Shinku yang masih mengacungkan tongkatnya padaku, namun dia menatapku tajam dan tersenyum seolah mengejekku.

"Jika kau... memang benar-benar boneka yang pertama, maka aku akan..." dia tidak meneruskan ucapannya, dan segera berlari ke arahku yang tersungkur di lantai.

Tuhan, berikan aku kekuatan untuk bisa bertemu dengan Ayah. Aku hanya ingin... merasakan kasih sayang Ayah, seperti yang Ayah berikan pada Shinku dan juga adik-adikku yang lainnya.

* * *

><p>Pagi telah tiba, namun aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Semalaman aku merenung dan terus berpikir, bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa bertemu dengan Ayah. Aku tak peduli tatapan aneh seorang gadis cilik yang berada di samping Shinku yang tengah menikmati <em>Early Morning Tea<em>-nya, aku pun tak mempedulikan perkataan gadis kecil yang bernama Sarah itu yang mengatakan kalau wajahku sangat cantik.

Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Ayah. Itu saja yang kuinginkan.

"Hei, Shinku. Dia ini sedang sakit atau kenapa, sih?" kudengar Sarah bertanya demikian pada Shinku.

Namun Shinku tak menjawab pertanyaan itu dan terus saja menikmati tehnya. Setelah itu, aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan karena mereka berbisik-bisik. Namun perasaanku mengatakan, kalau mereka pasti sedang mrmbicarakan diriku.

Kudengar langkah kaki Shinku yang mendekat ke arahku dan aku bertanya padanya tanpa menoleh. "Ayah... apakah beliau...?"

"Beliau tidak ada di sini," jawab Shinku pendek.

Aku menatap ke arah mata birunya. "Tidak ada di sini?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

Kulihat boneka bermata biru itu menyunggingkan senyumnya yang manis padaku dan berujar. "Tapi sebelum kau bertemu dengannya, ada hal penting yang harus kau lakukan."

Aku menaikkan alis. Tak mengerti dengan apa yang dia maksudkan. Shinku mengulurkan tangannya padaku dan mengajakku untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Ya, aku memang selama ini selalu kesulitan untuk bergerak. Mungkin, aku memang perlu berlatih untuk menggerakkan anggota tubuhku yang terasa begitu kaku.

"Kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik, Suigintou! Aku yakin kau pasti bisa!" kata-kata Shinku yang selalu menyemangatiku membuatku sangat senang. Aku pun harus berusaha agar bisa menjadi anak kesayangan Ayah. Karena itu, aku harus bisa melakukannya!

Tapi, Sarah menarik tangan Shinku dan mereka kembali berbisik-bisik di belakangku. Aku tak mengerti kenapa Sarah tidak menyukaiku, tapi aku yakin itu semua bukan salahku. Mungkin dia masih belum terbiasa menerima kehadiran boneka lain di rumahnya.

Tubuhku lagi-lagi terasa lemas, dan aku pun ambruk seketika. Shinku segera menghampiriku dan menanyakan keadaanku. Aku merasa... dia sangat baik. Karena dia mengajariku cara berjalan, acara minum teh ala bangsawan, memandangi indahnya langit pada malam hari, dan segala hal yang belum pernah kulihat dan kudengar sebelumnya.

Aku sangat bahagia sekali. Kuharap, aku bisa melakukan semua itu di hadapan Ayah pada saat aku bertemu dengan beliau. Suatu saat nanti.

* * *

><p>Setelah sekian lama aku dituntun oleh Shinku untuk berjalan... kini aku harus mencoba sendiri untuk bisa berjalan tanpa harus dibantu oleh Shinku. Dan aku pun merasa sangat bahagia, karena akhirnya aku bisa melakukannya.<p>

"Shinku?"

"Ya, itu langkah yang sangat anggun, Suigintou," pujinya tulus.

Aku menatapnya heran. "Apakah kau berpikir... bahwa Ayah akan gembira?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tentu saja!"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja beliau akan senang!"

"Apakah Ayah akan tersenyum untukku? Memelukku?" kejarku menuntut jawaban dari Shinku.

"Tentu saja!"

"Tidak diragukan lagi, kan?" cecarku dengan tidak sabar.

"Ya, tanpa diragukan lagi sepenuhnya," jawab Shinku mantap. "Itu benar-benar cantik dan anggun!"

"Aku ingin membiarkan Ayah melihatku segera, aku berjalan seperti ini," ujarku penuh haru. Aku benar-benar bahagia sekali. Aku segera menghambur ke arah Shinku dan memeluknya. "Terima kasih, Shinku!" ucapku penuh rasa syukur. "Ini semua berkat kau."

"Tidak juga. Ini semua berkat usahamu yang begitu keras, Suigintou," balasnya dengan nada merendah.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengekspresikan perasaan ini? Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu!" ucapku lembut. Aku melepas pelukanku darinya perlahan dan berujar padanya. "Biarkan aku melakukannya sekali lagi, ya?"

Dan aku pun... berusaha untuk berjalan dengan anggun seperti seorang bangsawan. Sekali lagi ini kulakukan... untuk Ayah...

* * *

><p>Aku terbangun dengan napas terengah-engah, dan kupandangi sekelilingku dengan tatapan penuh ketakutan. Mimpi itu lagi! Kenapa mimpi itu selalu saja menghantuiku?<p>

"Ada apa?" tanya Shinku cemas.

"Mimpi. Aku melihat mimpi yang sangat aneh, Shinku..." jawabku lirih. "Aku telah dibuang, dan aku melihatmu... sedang dipeluk oleh Ayah."

Tiba-tiba saja Shinku berdiri saat aku hendak menyentuh bros yang sedang dikenakan di pita bajunya. "Shinku?" tanyaku heran.

"Itu hanya mimpi! Hanya mimpi yang pernah kau lihat," jawabnya ketus.

Aku sangat heran dengan perilaku aneh Shinku yang seolah-olah tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Tapi, aku tak berani bertanya padanya dan hanya bisa berdiam di koper yang ada di ruangan itu.

* * *

><p>Pada suatu malam, aku mendengar percakapan Shinku dan Sarah tentang pertarungan yang akan membuatnya bertemu dengan Ayah. Tanpa banyak bicara, aku segera mengikuti Shinku menuju ruang yang ada di balik cermin di ruangan itu.<p>

'_Ayah, kau ada di mana? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu..._' batinku penuh kecemasan.

Aku pun tiba di sebuah bangunan yang sangat besar, dan kulangkahkan kakiku untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Ruangan ini begitu besar, tapi... apa yang dilakukan Shinku di dalam bangunan ini?

Kulihat Shinku sedang bersama seorang gadis boneka berambut pendek dengan mata berbeda warna satu sama lain, dan mereka tengah bertarung sengit. Entah apa yang mereka perebutkan. Aku mencoba mencari tahu dengan mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Shinku!" panggilku pada boneka anggun berambut pirang itu. Gadis boneka itu menoleh dengan ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau bertarung?" tanyaku heran.

"Kau!" Shinku menggeram kesal.

"Memasuki wilayah _N field_-ku seperti itu, benar-benar tidak sopan!" kudengar gadis berambut pendek itu menggerutu kesal padaku.

"Tolong, jangan sakiti Shinku," pintaku dengan nada setengah memelas.

Gadia boneka berambut pendek itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya penuh curiga.

"Dia Suigintou! Teman baikku," sahut Shinku cepat sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaan gadis boneka berambut pendek itu. "Maafkan aku. Dia harus segera pergi dari cermin entah bagaimana caranya," ucapnya seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Itu benar! Aku Suigintou, seorang _Rozen Maiden_," sahutku mengoreksi ucapan Shinku.

"Seorang _Rozen Maiden_?" gadis boneka berambut coklat pendek itu mengulangi perkataanku.

"Ya, benar! Aku seorang _Rozen Maiden_. Boneka pertama, Suigintou!" sahutku bangga.

"Yang pertama? Kau?" tanya si gadis boneka berambut coklat pendek itu padaku dengan nada menghina.

"Benar!" balasku mantap.

"Mundurlah!" Shinku memperingatiku.

"Eh? Tapi..."

"Dengarkan aku dan mundurlah!" tukas Shinku ketus. Ada kepanikan dalam suaranya, tapi aku tak tahu panik karena apa.

"Apa maksudmu? Ini kan _Alice Game_," sahutku tak mengerti.

"Apakah kau mendengarkannya?" tanya Shinku setengah kaget.

"Jika dia tahu soal ini, maka situasi telah dipenuhi," ucap si gadis boneka berambut pendek itu ketus seraya mengacungkan gunting rumputnya padaku. Aku meringis ngeri karenanya dan mundur selangkah.

"Jangan kau lakukan itu, Souseiseki!" seru Shinku memperingati si gadis boneka berambut pendek yang ternyata bernama Souseiseki itu.

Tapi, Souseiseki mengabaikan ucapan Shinku dan menebasku dengan guntingnya. Tubuhku pun terbelah dua dan ambruk di lantai yang dingin. Sakit! Kenapa dia melakukan ini padaku? Ayah! Ini sakit sekali!

"Dia tidak punya perut!" seru Souseiseki dengan penuh keterkejutan. "Apa maksudnya semua ini?"

"Dia... bukan _Rozen Maiden_," ucap Shinku getir. "Mungkin gadis ini... adalah boneka gagal yang ditinggalkan sebelum diselesaikan. Mungkin, dia mulai bergerak, hanya karena kenangan Ayah." Shinku berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Gadis yang malang. Sebuah boneka tanpa _Rosa Mystica_. Dia akhirnya akan menghilang."

Aku terkejut bukan main saat mendengarnya. Itu pasti bohong! Bohong! Aku ini _Rozen Maiden_! Putri kesayangan Ayah yang pertama! Aku bukan karya gagal! Aku... Aku!

"Itu bohong!" seruku tak terima mendengar ucapan Shinku. Air mataku jatuh berderai membasahi pipi pucatku. Mati-matian aku mengukuhkan kedudukanku sebagai Rozen Maiden. Walaupun mereka mengatakan aku bukanlah bagian dari mereka. "Aku boneka pertama yang dibuat Ayah dengan tangannya sendiri!"

"Lalu, kenapa kau datang kemari?" tanya Shinku dingin seraya mendekatiku. Aku merasa sedikit ketakutan saat menatap mata birunya yang kini berubah keji dan jahat. Dia tidak lagi terlihat anggun dan manis. Dia kini... terlihat seperti iblis yang siap menghabisi siapapun yang ada di depannya. "Kenapa kau tidak tetap tinggak bersama Sarah?"

"Shinku, kau..."

"Aku mempedulikanmu, karena aku yakin kau bisa hidup bahagia sebagai boneka. Jika kau tidak datang ke mari, kau pasti akan hidup bahagia sebagai bonekanya Sarah!" ucapnya dingin tanpa ekspresi. Aku ketakutan sekali mendengarnya. Terlebih saat dia berkata. "Sekarang kau... sudah mati!"

"Kau pasti bercanda!" seruku panik saat lumpur hisap bercahaya menelan tubuhku. "Shinku! Selamatkan aku! Shinku! Tidaaaaakkk!" jeritku histeris.

Dan tubuhku... tenggelam dalam kegelapan pekat.

* * *

><p>Gelap...<p>

Dingin...

Ayah... aku... sudah mati, ya?

Aku... bukan _Rozen Maiden_...

Aku hanya sebuah produk gagal...

Benar, kan? Ayah?

Kenapa Ayah membuatku seperti ini?

Lalu, kenapa Ayah membuatku?

Bukan karena kau mencintaiku?

Lalu... untuk tujuan apa aku berada dalam kehidupan?

Tubuhku jatuh ke dasar danau kematian. Mata plumku menatap nanar ke permukaan. Tuhan, kumohon! Izinkan aku bertemu dengan Ayah sekali lagi sebelum aku mati. Setidaknya... aku ingin melihat senyumnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Seberkas cahaya hangat menerpaku, dan aku melihat sosok Ayah yang sedang tersenyum padaku. Aku bahagia sekali. Ayah, akhirnya Ayah tersenyum padaku dan membelaiku dengan lembut. Dan... Ayahpun menghadiahkan _Roza Mystica_ padaku sebelum kami berpisah.

* * *

><p>Kuhampiri Shinku yang datang ke tempatku berada saat ini, <em>N Field<em>-ku. Kusapa dia dengan wajah ramahku yang biasa dan kulihat keterkejutan tergambar di wajahnya.

"Kenapa, Shinku? Kau kaget?" tanyaku sinis. "Yaah, mungkin memang seharusnya. Karena hal itu sudah terjadi..."

"Kenapa?" tanya Shinku tak paham.

Aku mengatupkan tanganku di dada dan memperlihatkan _Rosa Mystica_ yang kuterima dari Ayah.

"Aku... sebenarnya memang seorang Rozen Maiden. Ayah mengakuiku, dan lihatlah Shinku! _Rosa Mystica_ milikku!"

"Bagaimana?" tanya Shinku tak paham. "Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Aku bisa mengatakan ini dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam. Bahwa aku, Suigintou. Adalah boneka pertama dari semua _Rozen Maiden_ yang ada! Bukankah itu menakjubkan, Shinku?" tanyaku dibarengi senyum penuh kebanggaan di wajahku.

"Itu tidak mungkin! Kenyataan bahwa kau adalah _Rozen Maiden_... itu omong kosong!" serunya ketus. Seolah, dia menolak kenyataan bahwa aku adalah _Rozen Maiden_. Seolah, dia tidak terima kalau aku merupakan salah satu dari putri kesayangan Ayah.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Karena... kau tidak akan pernah terlahir sempurna. Produk gagal. Boneka malang!" jawabnya dingin tanpa perasaan. "_Rozen__ Maiden_ adalah boneka utama, dibuat untuk meraih, dan menjadi Alice! Kau... berbeda dengan kami!"

Cukup sudah! Dia menghinaku sedemikian rupa hanya karena aku tidak sempurna? Hanya karena aku yang dibuat lebih awal, jadi menurutnya aku tak boleh mendapatkan kasih sayang Ayah? Egois sekali dia! Aku masih berusaha menahan kemarahanku dan mencoba untuk berbicara baik-baik dengannya.

"Aku tahu itu!" sahutku pelan. "Jadi, bagaimana? Kau memikirkan semua tentangku saat kita bersama, kan? Sebagai boneka yang malang, yang lebih rendah daripada kau! Itulah... Bagaimana kau mengatakan hal-hal yang bagus padaku. Bagaimana cara kau mengulurkan tanganmu kepadaku. Kau hanya menipuku. Kau merasa puas memandang rendah aku, bukan?"

"Kau salah!" sanggahnya cepat.

"Berpikir bahwa kau lebih baik, bahwa kau yang paling dicintai oleh Ayah! Kau menertawaiku sepanjang waktu, kan?" cecarku menuntut jawaban.

"Itu salah! Salah! Aku hanya ingin..."

"DIAMLAH!" bentakku tanpa bisa menahan diri lagi. Sudah habis kesabaranku untuk berhadapan dengannya. Aku tahu sekali kalau selama ini dia hanya berpura-pura bersikap baik padaku. "Gadis yang memuakkan! Hanya kau yang diberkati meski dalam waktu singkat, ketika kau lahir. Dan kebetulan kau diciptakan dengan baik. Untukmu, keberadaanku hanya sebagai pelengkap posisimu."

"Itu tidak benar! Paling-paling, aku hanya ingin kau untuk hidup bersama dengan Sarah dengan bahagia!" tukasnya membela diri.

"Aku mengatakan bahwa kau telah membuat kesalahan besar padaku! Kau tidak mengakuiku sebagai seorang _Rozen Maiden_! Tapi kau... Tidak ada cara bagi boneka sepertimu untuk menjadi Alice! Aku yang akan menjadi Alice! Tidak ada yang boleh dicintai Ayah lebih dariku! Aku akan menjadi Alice dan akan dipeluk hangat oleh Ayah! Beliau hanya akan melihatku saja!" seruku marah seraya menyerangnya dengan sayap hitam yang menyembul keluar dari punggungku.

Sayap yang lahir dari kebencianku pada Shinku. Sayap yang lahir karena kebencianku akan kesempurnaannya. Kebencianku pada kecantikannya. Kebencianku karena kasih sayang Ayah yang hanya tercurah padanya dan tidak padaku! SHINKU! KAU HARUS MATI!

Kurebut paksa bros yang menempel di bajunya dan kuhempaskan dia ke tanah. Kulihat Shinku begitu panik saat tahu bahwa bros yang sangat dia sayang berada di tanganku. Aku tersenyum sinis padanya dan berkata padanya.

"Hanya kau satu-satunya boneka yang Ayah sayang, kan?"

"Kembalikan itu padaku!" serunya panik dengan wajah mengiba.

"Dipeluk oleh Ayah, lihatlah setelahnya! Dicintai oleh Ayah? Aku akan menghancurkan ilusi menyedihkan itu! Yang paling dicintai Ayah..." aku menggeram seraya menggenggam kuat-kuat bros itu.

"Hentikan!"

"Yang paling beliau cintai... adalah aku!" seruku marah seraya menghancurkan bros itu hingga pecah berkeping-keping.

Kulihat Shinku tampak sedih melihat pecahan bros itu berserakan di depannya. Tapi, aku tidak peduli. Dia telah merebut segalanya dariku! Kesempurnaan! Cinta dari Ayah! Kenang-kenangan darinya!

"Ini benda berharga pemberian Ayah..." kudengar itu di sela-sela isak tangisnya. "Ini berisikan perasaan Ayah!"

Aku tertawa mendengarnya. Huh, perasaan Ayah katanya? Tahu apa dia soal itu? Apa dia tahu perasaanku selama ini yang terbuang gara-gara kehadirannya? Apa dia tak sadar, gara-gara kehadirannya... aku jadi terasing dan dilupakan oleh Ayah?

"Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada mengiba. Aku tak mempedulikannya. Dia menggeram kesal dan menghardikku dengan kasar. "Kau hanyalah sampah!"

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. "Apa yang kau katakan barusan?" tanyaku tidak terima dengan apa yang dia katakan.

"Semua bagian tubuhmu hanyalah sampah yang gagal! SAMPAH!" bentaknya marah.

Aku segera menyeranganya dengan sayapku, yang segera dia balas dengan hamburan kelopak mawar merahnya. Aku tak peduli seberapa lama aku harus bertarung dengannya. Karena aku ingin membuktikan padanya, bahwa aku bukanlah sampah! Bahwa aku, tidaklah selemah yang dia kira!

"Semuanya memiliki kemurkaan dalam diri mereka!" sebuah suara bariton menghanetikan kami berdua. Dan kami pun melihat sosok kelinci berjas tengah berdiri di atas menara jam. "Karena Suiseiseki dan Souseiseki telah pergi ke tidur dan juga dibatalkan, seperti Shinku, kontrak mereka .. pada era ini _Alice Game_ berakhir! Jadi, nikmatilah penantian untuk _Alice Game_ di era berikutnya!"

Setelah berkata demikian, tiba-tiba saja aku dan Shinku dikeluarkan dari dimensi itu. Tapi, aku tak akan pernah lupa... kebencianku pada Shinku. Kemarahanku akan kesempurnaannya, dan rasa muakku saat melihat warna merah yang selalu melekat pada dirinya. Boneka yang paling dicintai Ayah... seumur hidup, aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu, Shinku!

***compiuto***

A/N : Haahh, setelah sekian lama menonton Rozen Maiden, akhirnya saya memberanikan diri untuk membuat fic-nya, deh! Bagaimana hasilnya? Baguskah? Saya terima saran dan kritik kalian lewat review, oke? **READ AND REVIEW, ONEGAI?** Tekan tombol biru di bawah ini dengan semangat, yaaa?


End file.
